


Glad You Came

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Baby Fever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Tuesday Morning, Stiles find out some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I am so good at Summaries...

It was a Tuesday. Stiles had spent the morning hunched over the bathroom toilet, hurling her guts out. Scott and Isaac stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing how to approach the Stiles. Last time Scott had approached her like this, well, Scott was lucky to live too tell the tale. She slumped down beside the toilet and groaned. She racked her brains for any unsavoury foods she might have eaten. The curly fries were fresh, as well as the curry sauce and the chicken fried rice and the left over chow Mein. Stiles after two minutes of deep food analysis crossed out food poisoning. Then it hit her. She was late. Fuck. _She was late._ Derek had left almost two weeks ago, about fourteen days after her last period. Oh shit. He was leaving for THREE WEEKS; of course she’d had to… 

FUCK. 

“SCOTT. You need to drive me to a store with a bathroom. Now.” Stiles wiggled into her pants and pulled on a large hoodie.

“Stiles, you smell weird.” Isaac mumbled as he followed Stiles downstairs and into her jeep. Of course, Werewolves would be able to smell it. Shit. Derek was a werewolf, if she gave birth to a fracking litter; they weren’t ever having sex again. Ever.  They got to the store in minutes and Stiles jumped out after barking an order at Scott and Isaac to stay put. She jogged into the store and straight to the Hygiene Isle. She picked up the test, and practically ran to the cashier. 

“Do you have a toilet?” She asked, the cashier nodded towards the back. She pushed the money towards the guy and headed towards the bathroom. She cracked the packaging open and peeing on the little plastic stick. She waited a few minutes for it too season and then stared at the sign. There it was. Pretty and pink and positive. 

She was pregnant. STILES STILINSKI was PREGNANT. 

Oh Fuck. Now she had to tell Derek. 

She returned to the Jeep and turned to Scott, who stared at her with a vacant glance. 

“Scott.” She passed him the test. “I’m pregnant.” Scott looked down to the test back up to Stiles and then back to the test. 

“You… You PEED on THIS!” Scott squealed before throwing the stick back at Stiles. Isaac smiled at her from the back seat like a puppy. Stiles grinned.

 

* * *

  
  


“THERE’S A PERSON GROWING INSIDE OF ME, SCOTT I BELIEVE I AM ALLOWED.” Stiles shouted.

“You can’t use that as an excuse not to do anything and more than once.” Erica groaned from the arm chair. “And he was only asking you to let him sit down.”

“Jesus, when is Derek getting back?” Jackson asked from the side, his head in Lydia’s lap. 

“Today, sometime soon hopefully.” Lydia laughed. Stiles moved her feet to let Scott sit down. Scott smiled dorkily at Allison, who had just walked in with drinks. She’s taken over Stiles role as Pack mom, as Stiles was tackling morning sickness. Stiles had promised Allison, it wouldn’t be forever. Stiles sat up and let Allison cram in between them. 

“How you doing there?” Allison asked, and Stiles looked down.

“Well, I’m not showing but the puppies have all ensured me that I stink.” Stiles smirked. 

“You don’t stink. You smell like…” Isaac started.

“Flowers.” Scott added.

“Chocolate.” Erica contributed.

“Home.” Boyd muttered from the corner. Stiles smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

“Alpha’s home.” Isaac whispered. They all looked to Stiles. 

“So I’m the one who has to greet him?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“You are his mate.” Scott laughed as Stiles yanked herself up and across to the door. She opened it as Derek was climbing out of the Camaro. She stepped outside and closed the door, she knew this would do nothing to protect against werewolf hearing but at least they might get the hint not to listen. 

“Welcome home.” Stiles grinned, as Derek clutched her into an embrace. “Ha. You missed me?”

“No.” He grumbled into her neck.

“Oi. Mr Big bad Sour wolf. I have news.” She said pulling him away from her neck. He sighed and stared at her. 

“What news?” He asked, before his face became confused. “What’s that smell?” 

“Well, I’m glad-” She started before Derek shot inside. “Oh for the love of…” Stiles followed him inside. His eyes scanned the pack, claws out. “DEREK!” She shouted and he turned around. “Calm your tits.  It’s me.”

Derek stared at her. Then sniffed the air again, then down to her stomach. He must have recognised the smell from his old pack. 

“You’re?” He began.

“Carrying your alpha spawn. Yes.” She smirked, and placed a hand on her hip; both of which had filled out in the past week or so, as well as her boobs. She’d even caught Erica gawking.  Derek on the other hand looked like he was going to fall over. “Derek?” He still stood there, staring. He looked scared for a moment then a flash of pure horror and fear fell on his face that was gone as soon as it came. He moved quicker than she could have noticed. He whisked her up into a hug and spun her around. Stiles felt herself laughing as butterflies rose in her stomach. 

“Okay I get it. You’re happy. Now put me down.” Stiles said through giggles. “COME ON. PACK HUG. Even you Jackson.” The pack all wrapped themselves around the couple and Stiles let herself relax into Derek’s arms. 

 

* * *

  
  


It was a Wednesday when they heard it. Stiles was washing up, her stomach curving out more than usual. She picked up a plate and began scrubbing when she heard a clatter and five werewolves came falling through the small kitchen door. 

“What’s up?” She asked, refusing to look over and returning to washing her plate. 

“We heard…” Derek was scanning the room. 

“An Extra…” Isaac tapped Derek on the shoulder and pointed towards Stiles. “An extra heartbeat.”

Stiles dropped the plate and turned to them. 

“You can hear it?” She instantly wrapped her arms around her stomach. “You can hear him?” 

“Yeah.”  Derek came to stand by her and placed a hand on her stomach. He leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. “Ha, ha.” He laughed. “It sped up.” 

“Must be in sync with mine.” Stiles smirked and kissed him again.

Their first appointment was with Deaton. Deaton sat across from Stiles; who produced a list of questions. 

“Okay, first. Am I going to be giving birth to Pups?” She asked, pen at the ready. 

“Yes, in a sense. They are going to be werewolves.” Deaton replied.

“No. That’s not what I meant… PUPS? Plural. How goddamn many Deaton? I’ve seen the films; I am not popping out fracking 101 little tiny werewolves.” She asked.

“Well, come here.” Deaton picked up a stethoscope and pressed it to her stomach. “One heartbeat, one child.” Deaton grinned returning to his chair. 

“Good.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Friday when Stiles first felt it. She was lying in bed, a snoring Derek had one hand curled around her stomach, which was now like she had a large bowl shoved under her clothes at all times. She was staring at the ceiling when she felt a fluttering from her stomach. It was the weirdest thing she’d ever felt. She shook Derek quite violently and he jolted awake, ready to attack.

“Calm down. Nothing’s wrong. God. Alpha’s always on edge.” Stiles laughed and felt the fluttering more intensely. 

“Didn’t Deaton warn you that when an Alpha’s mate is pregnant…” Derek started, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah, Yeah. You get protective. Big Whoop.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach as she laughed.

“Is that…” Derek asked eyes wide. 

“Yes. That’s our baby.” 

“Our baby.” He moved across to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott, Stiles and Erica had a new game. Stiles’ stomach had bloated to the size of a small planet, so if they lied her down on her back they had a hill. So with the three toy cars Scott had bought the trio lined up their vehicles and made Stiles laugh. The Laughter made her shake and the cars to set off the one that woke up Lydia won. It was a complicated game, which Lydia banned after two weeks. 

Stiles had also gained the habit of using her now protruding belly button as a bell, her new rotund stomach as a drinks/food holder and her pregnant status as a weapon. Every now and again you’d find her giggling in a corner or making everyone stop what they’re doing just to hear her say she was growing a fracking person. Her new counter argument when the wolves had done something badass she’d just comment; person and an extra organ. She’d then go into detail over how her body had created an extra organ that she didn’t need just for a few months. Then she’d go on to tell you about how she was feeding a child inside her and finish it all off just to exclaim. THIS is a person. IN ME. Then flounce of to eat the house supply of Peanut butter and Jam. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles was tucking into her third PB&J sandwich, which she’d chosen to eat in bed, of the morning when Erica ran in. 

“Hide. Your. Mother. Fucking. Ass.” Erica grabbed Stiles and as gently as one could shove a 7 month pregnant woman, into the wardrobe with her. Erica rubbed Boyd’s jumper all over Stiles.

“Okay. What the fuck?” Stiles asked.

“Rogue omega, got your scent. Derek isn’t home yet, we need to hide you until your big bad Alpha boyfriend can scare them off.” Erica pressed her finger to Stiles’ lips. “Scott and Allison are fighting him off.”

“I can smell you my lovely. You smell so… titillating.” The voice growled from the other side of the room. Stiles’ hands clasped around the baseball bat in the back of the wardrobe. Erica’s eyes shot down to the bat and back up to Stiles. She opened her mouth to protest, but Stiles was already out of the wardrobe and swinging the bat like a crazy lady. She knew she’d be able to stall him long enough for Scott to recover or Derek to return home. Erica jumped out after her, claws out. Stiles hit home with the bat and kneed the wolf in the crotch. Erica lunged for him and flipped him over, so he fell flat on his back. The omega howled. Stiles hit the omega one last time with the bat and he went limp. Erica turned to Stiles and smirked.

“Not bad, for a pregnant lady that is.” Erica said, grabbing the curtain ties and tying the omega up. 

A dizzy Scott and a panicked Derek burst into the room. Stiles swung the bat onto her shoulder and Erica finished the last knot.

“You don’t fuck with my pack. Biatch.” Stiles muttered. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles was cooking when it happened. She was baking Scott a birthday cake. She had one bowl under her arm and Isaac stirring another. She put the bowl down and gripped the counter as she felt her waters break.

“Isaac, the baby is coming.” Stiles whispered and Isaac dropped the bowl and whisked her up. Allison was on the phone to Scott, who was at work. Deaton was closing up shop and cleaning a table up for Stiles. They’d made this arrangement earlier on. They couldn’t risk a normal hospital in case the child wolfed-up, as Stiles had called it. Lydia came running down the stairs with an overnight bag.

“SOMEBODY CALL DEREK.”

 

* * *

 

 

After twelve fucking hours of agonising pain, and three werewolves wimping out from stealing her pain, because to quote Isaac  ‘Ouchy,' Claudia-Grace Stilinski/Hale was born. She was tiny, with massive blue eyes. Stiles knew that over the next few weeks her eye colour would morph and change and settle to a calm hazel but she looked so innocent with her eyes this way. Deaton informed the pair that Claudia would settle into regular shifts but nothing too drastic, little shocks to the system would make her wolf-up but it wouldn’t regulate with the full moon until she came of age. They returned home that night, Claudia having Werewolf powers and all. All the pack cuddled round the family.

“Claudia? Seriously Stiles?” Lydia asked, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, we can call her Dee Dee; it’s what we used to call my mom. Or Grace when she gets over, because as my mom always used to say, ‘Claudia is a God Awful name’.” Stiles laughed and snuggled into Derek’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Claudia snuggled into her brand new nursery, secretly designed and made-up by Lydia, who obviously didn’t listen to Stiles’ insistence on her baby being a boy and painted the room baby pink. 

“Well, he’ll just have to get used to Pink.” Being Lydia’s argument. God that girl.

Stiles and Derek were sat by the cot, watching Dee Dee sleep.

“Hey Derek.” 

“What Stiles?”

“I am sooo Glad you came.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was created at eleven o'clock from a sleep filled mind after seeing a Tumblr post, that had, 'play this too your partner after sex' with a audio link, that played Glad you Came and It made me laugh... a little too much...
> 
> 10 Chapter Fem!Stiles still coming Soon, chapter 1 written and being read by my beta/co-autor to this fic right now as I type!! So will be posted SOON!!


End file.
